The Legend Of Demon Sanya
The Legend Of Demon Sanya Long before Soul Blade... Infernal There is no memory of the exact time when the war between Heaven and Hell began - the war of the two dimensions lying beyond our understanding. The Underworld brought swarms of powerful demons within its existence. Alexander was one of them. His real name is out of memory or knowledge. No one dares to recall it or speak of it. To simplify put it we shall call him the name he has been known on Earth. Alexander was one of the four powerful Demons of Hell (his brothers - Abaddon, Abigor and Bloodian). Those four were compared to the Horsemen of the Apocalypse by their mightiness. The lord of the Fire. They say Pompeii was destroyed with his own hands. Was it true or not is to be left in ages unrevealed. The Righteous Demon In the aftermath of ages Alexander realized that he was just a spawn in the chess game God and Devil played. That demon yearned for freedom and independence from the given orders. One fine day he abandoned the Fraternity of Demons to hide on Earth. Not to make the end of days or to subdue the bunch of humans but to wonder the world trying to find the reason of the Great War of the Light and the Dark; trying to realize the human nature and the meaning Lord had put into his creation. Besides that, he came here to demolish greedy and cruel demons who settled on Earth being conquerors, punishers, inquisitionist, church followers and assassins - all of those who might hide the children of Hell inside their souls. He had found his home among strangers. The Hound of Hell The Fraternity Of Hell was in terrible rage because of that treason. Hunters were sent after Alexander, but returned they not. Thus the Fraternity took decision to send Lexa - the demoness whose assassin skills were hundred times better than of any of the bounty hunters. Once in their past Alexander and Lexa were bound. Young demoness Lexa was worshiping Alexander those times. The mighty demon Alexander took no notice of the young lady in love. She was inexperienced and attracted none of his attention. Either he looked down on her or simply ignored her. To show him her abilities and impress the mighty demon Lexa began her training in magic and weapons. In the aftermath of years she became one of the best hunters of Hell. The Fraternity had not come to the explanation of the true reason of Alexander's being gone. They just told her it was the treason. Lexa went on searches to the world of mortals, believing only a little of what she had heard from them. The huntress found Alexander quite fast and was watching him to realize the true intentions having turned herself into the mortal woman. Finally she made an attempt to seduce the mighty demon to weaken him, chain and interrogate him. Demon recognized too late that something was wrong. In a difficult fight he was victorious, but did not kill Lexa. He left her alive and gave her reasons of abandoning the Fraternity. She was not following him to hunt from then on, but her life was in his hands since then. Lexa returned to the Nether World, but not alone... Moments of intimacy with Alexander soon turned to the birth of twins - Angelina and Demian. Lexa hid the birth of children from Alexander, and they are easily grown in the world of demons. Alexander had never seen their children and did not know of their existence. The Cursed Blade It was the time of the XIV century. Alexander heard the rumors of the cursed blade called the Soul Edge. No one knows of who created it and when he did it, but that blade was capable of subduing the will of the master to bring the Hell to Earth. Once demon bumped on that sword in past. To win against the former master of the sword the Fraternity had to loose a lot of its members. But despite of the victory, demons did not get the blade for it was taken by someone named Algol. It is a misery of how did the blade loose it's master but in a few hundreds of years it came back to the human world again. This time Alexander was not trying to get the sword for the Fraternity, but to find it and destroy this cursed blade for good. There should not be any of such things on Earth. After a long search Demon got the Soul Edge into his hands, but he did not subdue to its will. On the contrary, he subdued the sword. With its help Alexander came back to Hell and put an end to the Fraternity that hunted him. First he defeated Abaddon. Then fall Bloodian, which gave an ambush to Alexander. Finally, in a tight duel Alexander defeated the last of brothers - Abigor. Soul Edge absorb demons' essence and become much powerful. After that Alexander decided to destroy the doomed weapon, but soon he realized it was not to be totally destroyed. Then Demon crushed it into several parts and hid the splits in the different parts of the world. Years passed. Rumors say those splits were searched all over. And one man managed to find them. The blades new master was a blood lusting pirate Cervantes de Leon. Alexander the Demon made another adventure to get the forbidden power away from men once again. "Such power shall not belong to humans. It must be destroyed!". Sanya... "Demon" Sanya After the Lexa incident, the demolition of the Demons Fraternity and the final termination of the doomed blade, Alexander disappeared. No one could spot him after. Those who were able to stand against him - had gone for good, the rest who survived, either were not aware of the events or feared to hunt him, thinking that the Soul Edge is still in the hands of the mighty outsider demon. He is still there among us, hiding behind the human form. Remark This text was written in 15 April 2012, translated to english in 24 May 2012. For English translation MY SPECIAL THANKS to my friend Mikomi Jade. Category:Story Category:SoulCalibur Category:Abaddon Category:Abigor Category:Angelina Category:Bloodian Category:Demian Category:Demon Sanya Category:Lexa Category:Sanya Category:Fraternity Of Hell